A Day to Remember
by Tsukiko Kaiba
Summary: Seto's girlfriend decides to surprise him for Christmas with a little help from Mokuba. Seto in turn has a little surprise of his own for her. A cute little one-shot.


**Hi this is my very first story that I've finished and actually posted. I hope to have more posted soon... at some point. Anyway on with the story and please don't forget to review. And Merry Christmas :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did Seto would be all mine XD.**

"Hey Mokuba is Seto here?" a voice greeted. "Hey Chi" Mokuba said happily as he greeted the redheaded woman in front of him. "No Seto's still at the office." Chi smiled her award winning smile as she walked into the main living room "Good."

It had been a whole year since Chi came into both his and Seto's lives. Last fall Seto had been walking down the street from a business luncheon back to the office. The restaurant had only been a block away from Kaiba Corp and he had decided to walk. And that's when he came across Chi while she was trying to escape her abusive alcoholic drug addicted boyfriend. She had been trying to find the courage to leave him for some time and that day had finally found it. She didn't have any money since he would take every paycheck she brought home and use it to buy alcohol and drugs but she knew of a few places that could help her. All she had to do was find the courage to leave him.

Chi spent most of that morning packing her stuff which wasn't much. Just some clothes which she threw in a couple suitcases. A few minutes after 12, she left the apartment and gave her key to the building manager. All she told him was that she was leaving and not to tell her boyfriend. What she hadn't counted on was her boyfriend walking into the building as she was leaving.

He had been fired from his job for coming in high on whatever drug he was doing that month. He looked at her for a few seconds in confusion. Then noticing the suitcases in her hands became angry. Within seconds he tackled her to the ground outside the building demanding to know where she was going. When she told him she was leaving him he punched her.

He was in the middle of beating the living daylights out of her when Seto stumbled upon them. Normally he would mind his own business and continue on. But the second he realized it was a one sided fight and that it was a man beating on a woman he felt he had to intervene. After pulling the man off the woman the man started swinging violently at him and Seto quickly punched him and sent him flying a few feet away. As he helped Chi to her feet the building manager came running out saying the police were on their way.

The manager carried Chi's bags while Seto half carried half dragged her into the building. While the manager helped clean her wounds both realized how lucky she was that Seto intervened. Her boyfriend had managed to give her a black eye, several bruises to her face, arms, and torso, and a lot of light scratches. It didn't take long for the Police to arrive and the man was arrested. Chi pressed charges against him for assault and had a restraining order placed on him that would take effect once he was out of prison.

Having nowhere to stay Seto called his head of security and had him bring the limo to the apartment building. Instructing the man to take Chi to the mansion and keep her company until he got home he left to go back to Kaiba Corp. He called the mansion to have a room set up for her on the way back to the office.

It had taken everyone in the mansion months to gain Chi's trust and for a while she hardly ventured out of her room. Mokuba was one of the first people to gain her trust and the two became best friends. It took a lot of work but the young boy managed to slowly get her to come out of her room. And it took even longer to get her to stay and not run back to her room when someone other than him entered a room she was in. She soon started venturing out and making friends. Once she had settled in both Seto and her started developing a relationship too. It didn't take long once she was comfortable for the two of them to realize they shared mutual feelings for each other and started dating.

Thinking back on her life in the past year and how she owed so much of her new found happiness to both Kaiba brothers Chi set to decorating the untouched room. Both she and Mokuba had asked the servants to leave the main living room untouched after they set up the Christmas tree. Opening one of the boxes of ornaments and decorations that had been left by the tree as instructed the two set to work on decorating the tree. She had inherited the boxes and a few other things after her parents died. It took hours of meticulous planning to decorate the room. Each ornament on the tree had been painstakingly put in place after much debate and thought, and so had each decoration that hung from the walls and shelves.

As this was going to be hers and Seto's first Christmas as a couple everything had to be perfect, hence why she insisted on using her family's Christmas decorations. Once everything was in place she and Mokuba placed their presents under the tree and waited for the older Kaiba to come home.

When Seto Kaiba came home that evening he wanted nothing more than to take a shower and go to bed. Instead he was greeted with two very excited people. One had long curly red hair that fell down too her waist and the other had shoulder length black hair. Both had bright blue eyes, shining with pure joy. Upon seeing their faces he gave a soft sigh "Okay what have you two been up to?" he asked. "Whatever do you mean?" Chi asked as innocently as possible. He gave a short chuckle "I know you better than that. Both of you." Mokuba laughed "Can't get anything past you can we?" He turned to the woman next to him "Might as well show him." "Show me what?" Seto asked cautiously. "You'll see." Chi smiled "But first you'll have to close your eyes."

Doing as he was instructed the two led him to the main living room. "Okay" Chi said "this will be the only Christmas gift you get tonight. You'll have to wait till Christmas day tomorrow for the rest." Seto slowly opened his eyes and stared in amazement at the transformed room, taking in all the carefully placed decorations. "Both of you did this?" he asked. Chi could only nod as Mokuba voiced their confirmation. "Do you like it?" she asked. "It looks amazing" he breathed "but I don't recognize any of these decorations." "They were my family's" Chi said, confirming his suspicions. "It looks amazing" he said as he pulled both of them into a tight hug.

The next morning Both Chi and Mokuba ran downstairs to the living room laughing and smiling like little kids. Neither failed to notice that the amount of presents had grown since the night before. As much as the two wanted to tear into their presets they knew that they had to wait until Seto and their friends joined them.

Seto wasn't upset but he wasn't happy either when he had found out that Yugi and his friends were coming over to spend Christmas with him, Chi, and Mokuba. But he was willing to put aside his feelings for the day to make his girlfriend happy. Although with Joey around it was really hard to do so. Joey already being moody due to the fact that his best friend was dating his little sister. They had all decided to wait until after lunch to open their gifts. As they sat around the room either on one of the two couches in the room or on the floor they happily opened their gifts. Solomon, Yugi's grandfather chuckled as he received a bunch of hugs and "thankyou's" from Chi, Yugi, Atem, Joey, Duke, Malik, and Ryou as he had given them booster packs for their Duel Monster Decks. Bakura and Marik had gotten some too and after getting threatening glares from Ryou and Malik the two gave their thanks as well. As the afternoon went on and everyone enjoying their gifts Seto turned to the woman sitting next to him.

"I have one more gift for you" he said in a rather nervous tone. "What is it?" she asked curiously, turning to face him. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. Standing up he knelt down on one knee in front of the couch he and his girlfriend were sitting on.

"When we first met you were being attacked by your ex-boyfriend because you were leaving him. You had nowhere to go and I offered to let you stay with me. What we both thought was only going to be a temporary situation quickly turned into a permanent one. For which I'm forever grateful for because then we wouldn't have gotten to know each other and fall in love."

Chi and everyone else silently listened to what he was saying. Tears of joy welling in the redhead's eyes as Seto spoke.

"I don't always know how to show my emotions and feelings. I have that jerk Gozaburo to thank for that. But I do know this, that ever since you came into my life its gotten better. And it continues to get better. And even though we've only been dating a couple months I know that I can't live without you. What I'm trying to say is...will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?"

Tears of joy silently slid down Chi's face as she took in the words that were said to her. All her friends stared in shock at Seto. They had known him since high school and never expected to hear of him let alone witness him proposing to a girl. It was surprising enough when they found out their new friend was living with the CEO let alone dating him. Now they were witnessing him proposing. Chi looked at him with all seriousness as the tears continued to fall.

"You came to my rescue when I needed it most. Not just physically when you stopped my ex from almost killing me but emotionally too. Not too many people know that my ex not only physically abused me but mentally as well. You save me from him in more ways than one and I'm eternally grateful to you for it. You gave me a new home, a new chance at life, a chance to find real love."

Seto listened quietly to what she was saying, fear slowly gripping his heart and mind.

"You rescued me from my world of darkness and brought me back to the world of light. What I'm trying to say is... yes. Yes I'll marry you."

It took several seconds for her answer to register in his mind. As it did all the fear that had gripped him went away and was replaced with pure happiness. A rare true smile graced his features. He opened the box and slipped a custom made ring of pure white gold on her finger. A large crescent moon shaped blue diamond adorned the white gold band. All their friends and family clapped and cheered with happiness and pride as the newly engaged couple shared a kiss. Both knowing that they would do anything for the other. They had both saved each other from their own world of demons and they knew that things could only get better from here on. This would truly be a day to remember.


End file.
